This invention relates to an arrangement for securing a display window assembly in a housing.
There are many devices in which it may be desirable to provide a display window assembly in a housing. For example, a display screen may be provided in an electronic device, including, but not limited to, a handheld electronic device such a media player or a mobile telephone. The display screen may be touch-sensitive for user inputs, and therefore may include multiple component layers. Each layer, as well as the bonding between layers, may contribute its own thickness tolerance, and therefore they may be some tolerance in the total thickness of the display assembly.
For various reasons, it may also be desirable for the window assembly to be mounted at a predetermined position—e.g., flush, recessed a predetermined amount, etc.—relative to the surface of the housing. For aesthetic purposes, it may be desirable that there not be any visible fasteners on the bezel of the housing—i.e., on the portion of the housing surrounding the window and presented to the user. It also may be desirable that the fastener nevertheless be able to adjust the position of the window assembly relative to the bezel (e.g., to adjust for the aforementioned tolerances).